


all that's left

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers, surprisingly a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm still upset over koichi kizakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's left

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be lighthearted cause all i knew going in was that munakata's sword glows and then the episode punched me in the gut

Kyouko was falling. 

How had she been so naive? Of course Ruruka's fall hadn't been a clumsy accident. It had just been to procure the trigger that was now trapping her. Now she was paying for her mistake.

But... no, her hand was warm, and the sensation of falling had stopped. Kyouko looked up, to see Kizakura gripping onto her for dear life.

_With his left hand_.

Kyouko's eyes widened in fright, expecting to hear the familiar jingle from the bracelet, expecting to see Kizakura's face turn a dark purple.

Instead, he grinned, and with a surprising amount of strength, pulled them both out of the pit.

Kyouko whispered, "Your... NG code..."

Kizakura hissed, "A little lie."

Then just like that, he closed his left fist again.

Ryouta cried out, "Y-You did this, didn't you?" He was pointing right at Ruruka, who wore a poisonous smile.

"Well of course. I want you all to die, after all."

-

It wasn't long before Juzo was prying at the doors, while Ruruka was grabbing him by the waist, screaming in horror. Kizakura and Kyouko locked eyes, and ran, Ryouta at their heels.

They managed to hole up in a room that hopefully couldn't be found easily. Kyouko let herself heave a sigh of relief.

The three sat in silence, before Kyouko asked, "Why did you save me?"

Kizakura grinned, "Well, I had to keep my promise to your old man. You remember, don't you, Kyouko-chan?"

_Promise..._

Kyouko allowed a small smile, "Of course I do... Uncle Koichi. It's really been a while."

Ryouta blinked, "K-Kizakura-san is your uncle?"

"Sorta," Kizakura responded, "I mean, her dad and I raised her, before she went 'n ran off to be a detective."

Kyouko looked away, "I wanted to carry on the family name."

Kizakura leant back, and tipped his hat over his eyes, "Left your dad and I awful lonely, y'know."

_I know. But I came back._

"He would've been real proud of you, if he could see you now," Kizakura whispered, "I bet he's watching over us right now."

Kyouko shrugged. She still had mixed feelings about her father, even after all these years. Part of her wanted to forgive him, and part of her never wanted to think about him ever again.

Still, despite everything, she was truly glad to see Kizakura again. Even though his presence in her childhood had been fleeting, (and mostly focused on her father), he had been there.

And he was all that was left of her past. She'd had no luck in seeking out her grandfather, and had presumed him dead.

She stole a glance at him, and then another one at Ryouta, before closing her eyes.

They had to survive, if only so that Kizakura could fulfill a promise to her late father.

She certainly couldn't let the fact that he saved her life, and lied about his NG code in front of Juzo go to waste, could she?


End file.
